When we wore friends
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: Just a short story I got idea on after I saw an art on Deviantart (link inside the fic) so the idea isn't completly mine. Aslan and Maugrim have a talk after the events of the movie


**The idea isn't complety mine I asw a fan art of Maugrim on the page Deviantart and the description gave the idea to write the fic between Maugrim and Aslan. Here's the link for the art **

art/Chronicles-of-Narnia-Absence-of-Forgiveness-36 9830556  


The battle was over. White witch and her forces wore defeted and the winter has ended. Everyone wore celebrating. But there was one animal that want to the field where Jadi's most loyal folower was killed. Aslan was walking to the tree looking for the well known wolf. »Show you're self Maugrim I know you're not dead and that you're somewhere around here«

After Aslan said those words Maugrim had come from behind the bush but not even trying to attack the rightful king of Narnia. »Hello Aslan, I see that the war is over and that you're victories. So did you come to rub it in«

»No Maugrim, I came to talk with you and about our past« Aslan tryed top calm the wolf down »So huh still living in the past are you huh. I told you it's over we're never going to be the same way as we wore. You blow it aslan and she had more to me to offer like you aver did« Maugrim was now getting furoes with the lion. How dare he bring the old memories about them back. »What did she offer you Maugrim huh tell me. Did she mitond to you that can die if you work for her« »Like that would't happend if I wore on you're side. It was the time of ware ofcurse you could die on any side« maugrim snaped at aslan cuting him in his setence. »Of cure it was that but we know each other since we wore pups and you wore my right hand« »You had me as you're slave. Everything I did you always looked for somthing that you could said that I didn't do what you asked me to do. And you didn't even care when my family and my parents died. You wore »too bussy« playing how to be king. But when she came she gave offer I could't resist. Finnaly I was in cahrge of somthing and everbody listend to me and I tooke control of their lives. That's something you never even gave me a chance to taste. Even when we wore playing you always had to win never gave me a chance to win. Why becuse you're king of the beasts and no one can beat it. I got sick of it« Maugrim was hardly holding not to attack Aslan after he finished with his speach. »So that's it. Just about to have power somthing or someone huh. You thing that I enjoyd when I had to behave to you like you're my slave. I had to show everyone that thay can't be week and I regreted thae way I behaved but I had no toher choice« Aslan was still trying to be calm and worke things out but deep inside he was boiling with anger after what Maugrim told him. »You're llieing. You had the choice but you didn't wan't to change you're way.« Maugrim had cut him again. Now Aslan hadenugh of Maugrim's attetud so he jumped on him and hold his paws on his neck but still allowed him to breath. »Now listen here. I did't want this conversation to end this way but you made me loose my temper with you're attetud. I always cared for you. You wore like a little brother to me even if you're difrend species. When you joind Jedis I could't belive what I heard that you betreid you're own friend. I was looking for the way to make you come back to the right side but you allready made some actions that I saw that you're a lost case. But I never gave up on you. And when you fought Peter I had last hope that you might change you're migh but again you're slefness had to kick in and you jumped on the sword. I didn't like the scene and if we wore alone I wold cry. And that I saw that luckely for you the tip of sword missed you're heart and I decide to talk to sence into you. But I see that you're a lost case for ever. So now if I would be you I would run out of Narnia when I'm still in the mood before I call Peter to kill you again and this time you won't be lucky becuse I'll make sure that you won't survive this fight. So what do you say live or die. Take it or leave it«

With those words Aslan let go of Maugrim who was deciding if he'll attack Aslan or just run away. After some seconds whe he saw that Aslan was ready to turn and go for Peter he shoot Aslan a dirty look saying that this isn't over and he quckly run away.


End file.
